


The Edge of Heaven

by elwon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Dick Grayson, Alpha!Jason Todd, Anal Sex, Buttplugs, Dick in Lingerie, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: for the JayDick Exchange 2020 prompt: Alpha Jason and alpha dick, teeeeensiiiion and dick likes taking knots?? Thank u god bless
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 222
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	The Edge of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slifer_the_sky_noodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slifer_the_sky_noodle/gifts).



Dick's trying to ignore the bulge in his panties, focusing more on the plug stretching him out for Jason's knot. The lacy bralette tickles his nipples as he pulls the stockings up his legs. The entire tube of lube he'd put inside himself earlier is beginning to drip out even around the plug. But it's all worth it for the look on Jason's face, and the way he squeezes his cock while he watches Dick, like he can't wait to be buried inside him. Because Dick knows he definitely can't.

***

“...You like alphas?” Jason’s voice goes up incredulously as he holds up the old school pornographic magazine that Dick forgot to hide in the bottom drawer of his bedside cabinet this morning. Instead he’d left it out on the bed after a pretty good jerk-off session, memories of being stuffed full of a good hard knot making his knees weak and his cock leak while he thrust up into his hand, and he squeezed down on his knot with his other hand. 

“Jase, I...” Dick pauses in the doorway, knowing that if he runs away now, it’ll only confirm the answer as a yes. He could lie and say it belonged to Barbara or even Kori, but Jason knows them both well enough to never believe that. Barbara might be a beta, but she’s never bought into the whole ‘genitals control your whole life’ thing that a lot of people ascribe to to avoid taking responsibility for their own actions. Kori, being an alien was confused and amused by the fact that humans weren’t sexually dimorphic like tamaraneans were, and wasn’t interested enough to have a skin mag. Which means he either has to admit to liking alphas or come up with something actually plausible in the next second.

The truth it is then.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with liking alphas!” Jason says, shifting uneasily when Dick doesn’t speak. “I just wasn’t expecting _you_ to like them.”

“Why not?” Dick says, blinking in surprise, and slightly offended by the notion he couldn’t be gay. “Because I’m sooo alpha, I can’t like knots?”

“Uh... Your dating history, mostly.” Jason says, slowly. “And the fact you always denied that there was anything going on between you and Harper. Or you and Deathstroke. Or you and Midnighter. Or you and that Raptor guy... Actually come to think on it, that’s... Uh, kinda telling, isn’t it? Huh.” 

“OK, for the record? There is not and never has been anything between me and any of those guys.” Dick rolls his eyes. “I mean, OK, I flirt with M because he flirts with everyone, it means nothing! There could have been something between me and Roy, but he’s really into omegas. So...”

“Yeah.” Jason says a slightly shocked look still on his face. “Wait... Go back to the part about you liking knots.”

“Jason.” Dick sighs, not in the mood for the type of affectionate bullying Jason likes to do when he finds out something personal about you. He was only supposed to be coming over to pick up the pair of gloves Alfred left at Dick’s last week before they meet up for tea. It’s Dick’s own stupidity and laziness for not getting them from his bedroom and telling Jason to get them himself that’s landed him in this mess.

“I’m not making fun!” Jason says suddenly, and Dick looks over to see a sincerely if slightly panicked look in Jason’s eyes. “I... Uh. That is... I’ve got a knot. Fuck. That wasn’t what I meant to say.”

“What?” Dick says, frowning. Jason’s still holding that magazine and Dick’s tempted to go over there and tear it out of his hand, rescuing it for next time.

“Uh. _Fuck_ , OK. I am also an alpha that likes alphas. _I_ like knotting them.” Jason sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. The magazine in his hands crinkles up as his other fist tenses, and Dick fights off a wince. “I don’t go around telling people because A) it’s none of their fucking business and B) as much fun as it is agitating homophobes, I mostly want to walk down the street without getting abuse yelled at me out of uniform. Same as you do, I guess?”

“Oh.” Dick says intelligently. This mutual outing was not how he expected his morning to go. “Uh. Thank you for trusting me with that.”

“Yeah, well. Couldn’t have you be the only one admitting it. That’d suck.” Jason shrugs, looking really uncomfortable for a beat before a sly smirk crosses his face. “Much like you like to, huh?”

Dick stares at Jason unimpressed. “I think more like you’d like me to.”

Jason flushes a dull red, not quite as bright as his hoodie, his mouth drops open and then closes, once, twice until he manages to get his equilibrium back. “Well, I mean, if you’re offering... I’m not gonna turn down the opportunity to make a decade-long fantasy actually happen.”

“I was _kidding_ , Jase.” Dick rolls his eyes, resisting the impulse to throw his hands up in the air in despair. 

“Well, I mean, obviously, Dickhead. I was just playing along.” Jason says unconvincingly, dropping the magazine on the bed. “You know what? I should go. I’ll grab Alfie’s gloves and leave.”

“Yeah.” Dick says quietly as Jason turns away, picking up the gloves from the nearby dresser. Jason’s still flushed red, but now his shoulders are hunched. He looks ashamed, Dick realises. Or maybe humiliated.  
He had just admitted that he wants Dick, and his rejection had to sting. Dick bites his lip, watching as Jason turns around stiffly, a blank look on his still flushed face. “Wait.”

“What, Dick?” Jason says tiredly as he moves through the bedroom nearer the door. He can’t meet Dick’s eyes, and that’s when Dick realises he fucked up.

“Sorry. I’m not really awake enough for proper banter right now.” Dick tries, studying Jason’s face. “But maybe tonight we could talk about how it’s a decade-long fantasy-- Wait. A decade? You liked me when you were twelve?” 

“I presented and realised you were stupidly hot and it’s been the bane of my life ever since, yes.” Jason sighs, stepping closer. Dick can feel his body heat from this close and the scent of unattached alpha hits his nose. It shouldn’t affect him at all, but Dick’s mouth waters.

“I had no idea.” Dick admits, and something in him makes him tilt his head back in submission. Jason finally looks at him and his eyes widen as he sees Dick’s pose.

“I thought you liked betas. Why would I tell you?” Jason says, his voice dropping into an alpha growl, and Dick shudders. “You’re reacting to this? To me?”

“Apparently.” Dick whispers shakily. “Maybe... Maybe I’m not joking now.”

“You’d let me?” Jason says stepping closer. “Let me fuck your mouth? Get you off? Would you _beg for my knot_?”

Dick shivers, picturing Jason pushing him face down into the bed, ass up in the breeding position. “ _Yes, Alpha..._ ”

“Holy fuck.” Jason growls, caging Dick right up against the wall. “I’m gonna fucking _wreck_ you, Dickie.”

“Promises, promises, Jase.” Dick breathes out, purely to watch Jason’s hackles rise at the challenge from another alpha. “Think your knot’s big enough to ruin me for any other alphas, or are you all talk?”

“Ya tryin’ to rile me up, Dickie? Tryin’ to make me get all rough wi’ ya?” Jason growls again, slipping into his original Park Row-side of Gotham accent; his fangs dropping down just enough to be visible. “You wan’ me to bite ya? Make ya m’ _bitch_? Cos if tha’s what ya wan’? You’ll _get_ it.” 

“Give it to me.” Dick moans, reaching around Jason to dig his fingers into the back of his shirt, pulling him flush against Dick’s chest. “I want it.”

Jason’s eyes are nothing but the barest ring of green-blue around a black hole of burning desire. “Ya sure? Cos I’m not intendin’ to hold back, Dickie. I might really wreck ya.”

“I’m an alpha. I can take it.” Dick says, a thin trail of saliva escaping his lips. “I won’t break, Jase.”

“I think you’re droolin’ for it more’n I am, sweetheart.” Jason says, pressing his forehead to Dick’s. The scent of alpha, strong and spicy and oh so good, is fiercer now, and Dick swallows, feeling the telltale pinprick of his own fangs on his tongue. 

“What can I say? You smell good, Jase.” Dick says, closing his eyes to take a deliberately deep inhale.

“So do you. All ripe like a peach, but with the electricity in the air before a lightning strike, an’ the rush of air when you’re swingin’ on a grapple.” Jason says, and all Dick can think is that was surprisingly poetic before he can’t think of anything at all, because Jason’s lips are on his, a rough pressure that steals all thought away with how damn good it feels.

***

Even though it’s not the first time they’ve done this, Dick still gets that thrill of excitement going through him like it _is_. 

He paws through the drawer in his closet that’s hidden behind old photo albums from the circus, deliberately put there to distract prying eyes. Because that drawer contains things that he really doesn’t want to explain to anyone but Jason. It’s bad enough hearing ‘so who plays the omega?’ in everyday conversation, a question that they only respond to with flat glares and ‘we’re _both_ alphas and that’s how we like it’; but the proof that actually Dick does like to ‘play an omega’ and has more than enough props hidden away to do just that is not something he’s going to admit.  
Partly because he knows that Jason would get the majority of the blame and sideways glances. The one question Dick never wants Jason to have to answer is ‘so why don’t you get a _real_ omega then?’ Dick doesn’t want to hear the answer; it might just break his heart if it’s anything other than ‘I love Dick more than I love a wet hole to fuck.’ 

Dick picks a nice set of lace panties and a bra, along with stockings that hold themselves up and a toy for prep. It takes a few minutes of fingering himself open and a lot of lube to get the toy in, but Dick knows he needs the prep if tonight is going to go off without a hitch. Once he’s finished washing his hands, the string of pearls is on, real ones, a twenty inch length of cool, small, but perfectly formed spheres, resting on his collarbone; applying the mascara to his lashes takes a steadiness, and a mouth dropping open to help avoid sticking himself in the eye. Two quick swipes of eyeliner in a practiced hand, a couple of sweeps of blush over the planes of his cheeks and one application of red lipstick to his lips later and he’s ready to get dressed.

Jason walks in after he’s pulled on everything but the stockings, giving an approving whistle and settling on the end of the bed to watch Dick finish up. Dick's trying his best to ignore the hardening bulge in his red lacy panties, by focusing more on the thick, short, plug stretching out his hole in preparation for taking Jason's knot later. The lacy, matching-his-panties bralette tickles at his nipples with the way he moves as he pulls the sheer red stockings up his legs. The entire tube of lube he'd put inside himself earlier is beginning to drip out down his legs, even around the plug. But the effort of mimicking an omega is all worth it for the hungry, waiting look on Jason's face, the way he palms and squeezes his cock for some relief while he watches Dick get ready, like he can't wait to be buried inside Dick. Because Dick knows he really can't wait much longer. He needs Jason’s knot like he needs oxygen to breathe.

Jason offers him a small gentle smile as Dick gives him a twirl, walking over to the end of the bed lightly on the balls of his feet. (Dick’s not quite graduated to wearing heels for this _yet_ ) Dick settles into Jason’s lap, letting his thighs part over the legs underneath him, his feet hanging over the edge of the bed as his knees press into the soft comforter behind Jason. He tilts his head coquettishly, resting his arms on Jason’s shoulders and giving him a bright smile. Jason’s hands shift to Dick’s hips, his fingertips brushing the backs of Dick’s panties.

“These are backless...” Jason breathes out as he discovers that the soft material overlaps for easy access.

“I thought you’d appreciate the view without me having to undress.” Dick grins, dropping a quick kiss on Jason’s lips. His cheap red lipstick leaves the faintest of traces on Jason’s mouth.

“Fuck, sweetheart, that sounds so hot.” Jason gives Dick’s ample behind a squeeze, and Dick feels all his insides go liquid with want for Jason. 

“Mmm, I want to ride you.” Dick gasps out when he feels like he gets a millimetre of control over himself back.

“Like I’m gonna say no to that!” Jason huffs, gently blowing gusts of warm breath over Dick’s face. “Get on me.”

Dick can’t bite back the laugh at that, kissing the tip of Jason’s nose and shifting back slightly so that his ass grinds into Jason’s groin. “Since you asked so nicely...”

“You know what I mean.” Jason rolls his eyes. “You’re a fuckin’ menace, Grayson. Everyone thinks you’re _such a nice alpha boy!_. If they only knew the truth.” 

“That I’m a desperate slut for your knot?” Dick smirks, watching with joy as Jason chokes on air. “Well, I suppose we could tell them...”

“ _Menace!_ ” Jason wheezes, using his big hands to lift Dick up. It makes Dick melt inside, a shiver he can’t hide run through his frame. “Help me get my pants off, and then you can fuckin’ take it.”

Dick grabs at Jason’s open pants, pulling them down as far as he can. A few twists and turns later and Jason’s pants are on the floor, immediately followed by his shirt; and then Dick’s sitting back down on Jason’s naked groin and moaning for the feel of his hot, hard throbbing cock, just waiting to be buried inside Dick’s prepped ass. “Love being yours, Jase... You always fuck me so good.”

“You gonna turn around and lemme see it, then?” Jason groans, his voice dropping into an alpha growl. Dick feels the tremors start in his thighs as he nods. He slips off Jason’s lap, turning on his heels to face into the room. He catches his reflection in the mirror; he looks debauched already and they haven’t even started. His makeup is starting to smear, his nipples are hard and peaked inside the lace cups of the bralette; every breath he takes makes them rub on the fabric, sending little sparks of want down Dick’s spine. A drop of lube has dripped down right to the tops of his stockings, and the bulge in his panties is unmissable.

Dick reaches behind him to pull out the plug, a frisson of excitement going through him as he gets his fingers onto the slippery flared end, twisting it out. He can feel how loose he is without it inside him; his eyes close as he hears Jason’s approving hum when he sees the size of it as it slips out of Dick, and gets dropped to the floor to be dealt with later.

He feels Jason’s hands on him as he sits back down, his panties spreading open already as he lowers himself down onto Jason’s thighs. “Hold yourself steady.” Dick says, his voice dropping down into an alpha growl despite himself. 

“Bossy as fuck as always.” Jason laughs, but he holds his cock still letting Dick line himself up and start to sink down on the thick, long cock. Dick moans loudly as he’s filled, there’s nothing like taking a cock; a wonderful, hot cock spreading him open and making space for itself inside him. The only thing better is a big fat knot plugging him up, and luckily for Dick, Jason has both.

“Yeah, that’s it. Fill me up _alpha_...” Dick slurs, mouth filling with saliva and his fangs dropping into his mouth. He takes in a deep breath, feeling the band of the bralette tightening as he does. “Let me have that knot.”

“Ride me first.” Jason says, pulling Dick back flush against his chest. He grazes his lips and fangs over Dick’s neck, nosing the pearls out of the way; a teasing hint of a mating bite that won’t work for them, no matter how much they both want it. “’Less ya wan’ me to push ya down, breed ya real good, huh, sweetheart?”

The combination of Jason’s accent and the words typically used on an omega make Dick jolt and his hips move automatically, pulling away from Jason before slamming back to take as much as he can possibly get. It takes barely five or six thrusts until Dick’s bottoming out, taking every inch of Jason’s cock. “Jase... You’re going so deep in me.”

“Jus’ like ya need.” Jason chokes out, his hands squeezing Dick’s hips. He leans back to get a better view. “Fuck, tha’s so pretty. Stretched out all aroun’ me. Your fuckin’ panties are framin’ ya hole so good.”

“Ungh, Jase...” Dick whines as he rolls his head, making sure Jason’s tip rubs on his prostate with lift of his hips. The fact that Jason’s thick enough that each drop down means the crown of his cock nudges Dick’s prostate too is just a bonus. “You’re going to breed me? Fill me up so good?”

“Fuck yeah.” Jason groans, his hands on Dick’s hip, holding his cheeks open to see his cock disappearing inside Dick better. Parted like that the wet sound of the constant in and out motion is even louder, and Dick likes it more than he’ll ever admit. “Whatever ya need, sweetheart, I’ll give it to ya.”

Dick grins, rolling his hips harder and higher, letting the thrusts get deeper. His gaze catches on the mirror on the other side of the room and the sight of him, dressed in lingerie while he rides Jason’s cock is pure electric want. He’s already sweating with the exertion of bouncing in Jason’s lap, his lipstick smeared and his mascara threatening to run while the pearls around his neck click gently with his motions. He’s drooling for the big cock in his ass, saliva escaping from both corners of his mouth. He looks _wrecked_ already. His bra and panties are turning a darker red with sweat, his cock and balls cradled tightly in the fabric, giving him the most teasing sensation. It’s the kind of thing that makes Dick ride that little bit harder and rougher.

Dick parts his legs more to see the way Jason’s cock pounds into him. The thick length is driving him higher and higher, and the fact that he can see how Jason’s balls are drown up close and darkened with blood, ready to knot his alpha boyfriend is a thrill of taboo that makes Dick want to whine out loud. 

He leans forward to let Jason get a better view, even though his eyes are still focused downwards to where their bodies join; which has the secondary benefit of letting Dick see Jason’s face in the mirror. He looks almost lost in how good the fucking feels; his eyelids dropped down and mouth hanging open, showing off the hint of fang and the thinnest trail of saliva flowing from his mouth to the edge of his jaw. Dick squeezes down on him, his hole fluttering around Jason’s cock and the blazing heat in Jason’s widening eyes makes Dick feel so, so, loved. 

Jason’s hands squeeze down on his hips suddenly, a barely there spike of pain that riles Dick up perfectly. Jason drags him backwards, hooking his chin over Dick’s shoulder and thrusting up as he does. It’s all Dick can do to grab onto Jason’s arms and lean back as his he’s pounded into. The friction is mind-blowing; each slam upwards brings the tip of Jason’s cock hard across Dick’s prostate. It’s overwhelming, an onslaught of pleasure that Dick can’t fight against, can’t do anything but take and enjoy how spread out he is, how well fucked. It’s what it means to be _Jason’s_ , and Dick would defy anyone not to want to give in to what he’s being given. 

The fact they’re both alphas has never been more irrelevant than when Jason’s balls deep inside Dick, making him cry out in ecstasy. It’s almost too much to take; it’s more than enough to make the bulb at the base of Dick’s cock start to swell, and Dick risks letting go of Jason’s arms to wrap both his hands on his rapidly inflating knot; giving it the pressure it needs to not be painful, and instead just add to the growing soul-shaking pleasure that Jason’s happily inflicting on him.

Dick cries out as his cock throbs and pulses, wave after wave of come soaking the front of his panties as he desperately squeezes his knot with his hands. He’s clamping down on Jason’s cock, so hard to the point that he’s not sure if Jason feels bigger because he’s coming, or because his knot’s starting to inflate inside Dick. Dick’s frozen, caught in raptures and cradled only by Jason’s bigger body. He can’t move his hands, his head thrown back on Jason’s shoulder. He’s panting by the time he thinks he can try to move, and that’s when he feels Jason’s knot really swell inside him, pushing him further than any toy ever could. 

The feeling of it growing inside him is a sensation he can’t even describe, other than it sends lightning racing through his veins, making him desperate and needy. The thick bulb presses on all the good spots inside Dick, and once it’s stopped growing, Dick’s distantly aware of how tight Jason’s clutching him to him. But all Dick can really feel is how _full_ he is, and the way the bulb is pressing against his prostate. Even though Dick’s own knot is starting to deflate a wave of ecstasy is growing inside him and he knows he’s about to come again.

He whines as the orgasm takes over him, slumping down into Jason. His vision whites out, and he hears Jason grunt behind him, twin pinpricks of fangs biting deeply into his shoulder. “Mine.” Jason groans into Dick’s shoulder, and Dick exhales feeling utterly wrecked and owned.

“Yours.” Dick murmurs, barely able to keep his eyes open. “And you’re mine.”

“Yours.” Jason sighs, his voice dreamy as he stays deep within Dick. “Fuck, I made a mess of you.”

“Yeah, but I love it.” Dick smiles, thinking about how badly his makeup must be smeared by now. “And you. I love you, Jase.”

“Not as much as I do.” Jason huffs fondly. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

“God, your knot lasts for such a long time.” Dick sighs happily as Jason rolls them over on to their sides. “It’s the best.”

“Thanks.” Jason says smugly, pressing a kiss to Dick’s neck. “I really like this underwear you’ve got on.”

“Heh, it’s the exact same shade as your helmet, of course you like it.” Dick lets the wide smile take over his face as he closes his eyes. His knot’s completely down now, leaving Dick free to feel just how stuffed full of Jason he is, and how his teeth faintly ache needing to bite down on something, but he ignores that in favour of snuggling into Jason’s strong arms.

The last thing Dick hears before sleep takes him is Jason's rumbled “Mine.”


End file.
